


glowingly beautiful

by tabismew



Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [6]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnant Gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: Mew and Gulf are expecting a baby and Mew didn’t know pregnancy could make Gulf do some things – being moody might be one of them.MPREG MEWGULF AU.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935901
Comments: 19
Kudos: 233





	glowingly beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hear me out. I wrote this one for other ship but it was too messy and have lots of errors (Probably still does, Lol.) So I decided to write it for MewGulf since I've been wanting to try and write an Mpreg one for them. 
> 
> If you're not into Mpreg - doesn't like it, and not comfortable with it, you may stay away from this one. You have been warned. 
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to write one again in the future but who knows, maybe, if I come across a good prompt, then I will. 
> 
> With those being said, Enjoy mewgulfing! 💛🙌

The first time Gulf had told Mew about the life changing _news_ was the time when he had finally finished doing his thesis paper for his doctoral class – He was in euphoria because finally he won’t stay up all night anymore – but Gulf broke the news and Mew couldn’t believe it at first, his heart started beating so fast against his chest like it would fall out any seconds. 

“Baby,” Gulf began slowly, he waved a hand, as if he was trying to map out words, trying to push them from the tip of his tongue.  
Mew didn’t get it.

“What? _Baby_?” Mew asked, he tried to help Gulf past the words in his lips, “I know, You’re my baby.” 

Gulf cleansed a breathe, he shook his head, “No, Mew.” He muttered, “Your kid, your baby.” 

Mew quirked an eyebrow, “My kid? I don’t have a kid. We don’t have a kid yet, babe.”

This time, Gulf couldn’t help but to glare, “You’re such an idiot. You just got me pregnant, Mew Suppasit. I hate you.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you did this to me, Mew. I really can’t believe you.” Gulf's stern voice rang into his ears, Mew knows what’s about to happen, He knows him better than anyone else in this world, He's going to deal with another mood swings from him once again.  
  
He sighed, He was actually in borderline of falling asleep as he was sending some emails to clients. Mew looked up from his laptop screen to where Gulf was standing, He was glaring at Mew's way again while he has his hands on his hips. 

“What did I do, babe?” Mew asked softly, eyes trailing from Gulf's pretty face down to his growing belly as he cooed at the sight in front of him, Gulf is so cute carrying their and he’s glowing.

“We were just supposed to make love but you gave me a kid.” Gulf muttered and Mew laughed, “You put your kid inside me. Fuck.”

Suddenly, Mew's face turned into a stern one, “What did I say about cursing around our baby?” 

Gulf rolled an eye, throwing his hands up in exasperation, “Our baby can’t hear us. What are you talking about?” 

“ But, I've read a lot of studies —”

“Screw your studies, Jongcheveevat. Our baby can’t hear us.”

Mew took a deep breathe and closes his laptop instantly. Gulf is in his bad mood again, He’s getting used by this now. It made him remembered the time when Gulf kicked him out of their condo in the middle of the night just because Mew told him that there were no open stores who sell crabs in two the morning. 

Mew pulled himself up from the chair and walked towards the grumpy one.

“What's wrong, baby? What got you so upset today?”

Gulf crossed his arms against his chest and pouted, “Because my back hurts, Mew. My feet are even swollen. I can’t even wear my jeans. I'm downgraded to only wear joggers all the time because they’re the only thing I'm comfortable in. It’s really terrible.” He said, while Mew rubbed his back softly.  
  
“I’m sorry, babe.” Mew tries to comfort him with words and by encircling his arms around Gulf's waist as the latter rested his head on his chest.  
  
“But now you're being so mean to me,” Gulf mumbled, pulling away from Mew's embrace and softly hit his chest, “You’re being mean.” 

Mew looked at him confused this time, What did he do now? “Wait, I was mean to you? What did I do?” 

“You barely spare some time for me.”

“What – “ Mew almost shouted in confusion, but then he caught Gulf's face glaring at him, and he looked so genuinely upset. Mew lowers his voice, “I was working, babe. I just had to answer some ema-“ Mew stopped in the middle of his speech as he suddenly saw some tears rolling down Gulf's cheeks, “Why are you crying?” He asked, completely bewildered. He used both of his hands to wipe the tears away from Gulf's face.

“I don’t even know!” Gulf whined, and the more he pouts, the more he cries, Mew smiled – He knew it was just his hormones. “I blame hormones, you know how it is.”   
  
Mew carefully grabbed Gulf once again and dragged him into his arms, burying him there, “Yes, I understand. Four more months, okay?”   
  
Gulf nodded his head, he pursed his lips and speaks again, “I came here to ask you to rub my back just a little but you were so busy with your laptop. Why don’t you just marry it?” He stated, voice a bit muffled because his face was still shoved into Mew's chest – The latter grinned, eyes flickering with fondness. 

Gulf has always been like this – always wanting Mew's attention and he wasn’t complaining, he was more than okay giving his attention to Gulf.

“I know, I'm sorry.” Mew soothed, kissing the top of Gulf’s head then he touches Gulf's lower back, “How about I rub your back now? Do you still want it?” 

Gulf nodded his head against his chest, he seemed more comfortable in Mew's arms. “I want to eat broccoli and crabs too, please?”   
  
Mew just mumbled an okay, Gulf's cravings were really weird but then he can’t really say no him, anyway.

* * *

Mew was rolling over now, throwing an arm in his sleep as he heard someone mumbling something to his ear but he was too tired to get up or even open his eyes.

“Mew,” He knows it’s Gulf but Mew was really sleepy so he just pulled Gulf's head into his head chest and rubbed his back. “Mew!” 

“Wha – What, What?” Mew muttered, sitting up with a jolt, and now he was more awake than ever, staring down at Gulf who was pouting at him.

“You just bloody hit me on my chest and I can't sleep now.” Gulf said, grabbing the pillow and hugged it tightly around his arms.

“Sorry, babe.” Mew said, leaning in, still blinking away his heavy sleep, all caring and apologetic. “Pop tarts? Choco pies? Or crabs with spaghetti?” 

Mew noticed the way Gulf's eyes lighted up with the mention of his favorite cravings and he shoots Mew a look – so Mew get himself ready on his feet, pulling himself out of the bed, He was fortunate today because he went grocery yesterday to get those food or else Gulf would probably kick him out of the house again.

“Alright, I'm just going to get them from the kitchen, okay? Wait here.” Mew mumbled, turning on his heel but Gulf groaned loudly, So he turned his head to look at him, now perplexed, “Why, babe?” 

“I don’t want those food!” Gulf whined, “I just…. I just want you to hold me.” He finished, looking a bit shy and embarrassed.

Mew laughed lovingly and returned to pull himself down on the bed, pulling Gulf carefully in his arms, “You don’t have to be so shy about it, darling.” 

“Your cuddles are the best, you know.” Gulf mumbled, wrapping his arms around Mew's middle, “Our baby kicked me just awhile ago.”

Mew nodded his head and breathes in slow, and a bit sleep again, “Just few more months…”

“To put me out of my misery.”

Mew just chuckled and then Gulf in his arms whimpered, “We have another check-in on Friday. You’re coming with me, right?” 

“Of course, I am not going to miss any of your check ups.”

* * *

When Mew's day off comes, he jumped into the shower for a quick bath and exited the bathroom, He sees Gulf's already awake laying on their bed, rubbing his belly. He smiled at the sight and jumped on top of him, aware and avoiding his swollen belly.

“Babe,” Gulf mumbled, “I want to tell you something.”  
  
“What is it, love?” Mew asked, kissing Gulf on the lips, then he removes the blanket around him and lowering his body towards Gulf's stomach, “Hi, baby.” Mew said, kissing the material of Gulf's shirt, “Are you ready to get out of your mommy's womb?” 

“Mew,” Gulf groaned as he hit his boyfriend's shoulder lightly, “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me mommy?”

Mew just ignored Gulf's remarks as he rucks Gulf's shirt up, rubbing and pressing wet kisses to the skin exposed, “You're not even born yet but I already love you so much.” 

“Mew,” Gulf repeated, voice more stern, “I said I want to tell you something.”

Mew then stopped kissing his belly and he looked up to Gulf, “What is it?” 

“I miss your dick.” Gulf said – at first thought, Mew thought Gulf was going to tell him something important than missing his dick. “But then I'm seven months pregnant so you can’t put your magical dick inside me.”  
  
Mew laughed and looked at Gulf in a ridiculous way, “Babe, Did you just called my dick, magical?”

Gulf rolled his eyes, “Of course! Your dick is magical!” He started, “You even got me pregnant.” 

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you love my dick more than me.” Mew replied, smirking as he crawled up to face his boyfriend.

Gulf smirked, “I love your dick but I'm in love with you. There's actually a difference.” He said then he drags Mew's face for a deep kiss.

Mew licks into Gulf's mouth, tasting the mango shake from earlier – He could feel his cock getting hard just by kissing but it has been awhile since he had last sex with Gulf and he knows they can’t do it now that Gulf is seven months old pregnant.

“I miss,” Gulf mumbled in between their feverish kisses, “your cock so I'm just going to blow you.” Goddamit, Mew can’t just say no that. He flipped them over carefully so now Gulf was on top of him, smirking devilishly.

Once he gets Mew's cock, he wrapped a firm hand around it, squeezing lightly, making the older man keen. He teases it like how Mew would like it, giving little kitten licks around the head, tasting the precum at the tip. 

Mew watches as Gulf drags his tongue from the bottom to the top, then sucked all the way down, until Mew was throwing his head back in pleasure with moans right after.

His hands found their own way to Gulf's hair – gripping and tugging lightly. He moaned Gulf's name as the latter keeps a good rhythm, bobbing up and down, swirling his red tongue around the head and then started again. Gulf takes Mew all the way down. “I’m so close, babe….”

Mew gripped Gulf's hair a little bit hard and Gulf pushes back on his hands, obviously liking the way Mew was tugging on his hair, “Come in my mouth, I want to taste you.” He muttered, sucking hard at the tip, and slides down again .

“Gulf, Your mouth is so good….” 

Gulf hummed, the vibrations sending delicious shivers up Mew's spine and then he’s shooting down Gulf's throat, pulling his hair a little too hard.

Gulf pulled off of his cock, a line of split spilling out of his mouth, a drip of cum on his chine, and he licks it slowly for Mew, “You always taste good.”

Mew smirked, pulling Gulf up and although he’s really kind of heavy, he didn’t mind. “You look like you enjoyed that more than I do.”

Gulf just chuckled and buries his fact into Mew's arms, “I can't wait to give birth to our baby so you can fuck me again.” He grumbled. 

“Yeah, you’re going to give me five kids.” Mew said, rubbing Gulf's lower back and the only thing he received was a hit on the chest.

“No way! One baby is enough. I'm not letting you come inside me again, you idiot.”

And Mew just laughed. He knew that’s not even true – Gulf has a thing for Mew spilling his cum inside him.

* * *

"I’m too fat.” Gulf whined from his position on the floor, his shirt was stretched far too tight over his almost eight month old belly, “And I'm so ugly. Mew probably doesn’t even find me attractive anymore.” 

Mew heard Gulf from the living room – frowning a bit by the way his boyfriend was overthinking and dragging himself down. He grabbed the two mugs filled with coffee and went back to the living room..

“Nonsense,” Mew said, handling the each mugs to Tul and Max, “You look beautiful, Gulf.”

“Yeah, Gulf. Your boyfriend's right, You look good.” Tul mumbled – sipping her coffee and put it down on the table.

Mew's friends – Tul and Max – decided to drop by at their condo to hangout because it has been an ages since they last saw each other and they also wanted to see the pregnant one. 

“You look great,” Max was the one who spoke. Mew smiled at the both of them, He was glad that this couple had decided to make a visit and give Gulf some reassuring words other than him and their families.  
  
“Of course,” Gulf murmured, “Of course you’d say that. You’re not the one who got really fat.”

Mew sat beside him on the couch as he put his arms around Gulf's shoulder, “Because you’re carrying our child, babe. In fact, you look even more beautiful.”

Gulf pouted, “You’re just saying that because I’m your boyfriend.” 

“No,” Mew said, “You are really gorgeous.” 

Gulf sighed in defeat, “Thank you.” He said smiling – Gulf has been complaining about how ugly and fat he really looked and Mew won’t find him pretty anymore but it wasn’t true, because no matter how much Gulf gained weight, the way Mew looks at him will always be the same. But Mew was still worried and wounded, Gulf tends to be self-conscious every time.

“You're the most beautiful.” Mew mumbled, kissing Gulf’s temple. 

“Wait, is that a cat?” Max said – he looked towards the kitchen. Mew followed his gaze and found Joo standing there looking at them then he turned to his friend.

Before he could even speak, Gulf beats him to it, “Yep! We got her last week. Isn’t she the cutest? Chopper loves her, though.” He said cheerfully and Mew beamed. 

Last week, He thought Gulf would asked for a food rather he asked for a cat and Mew being a whipped boyfriend – and couldn’t say no when Gulf was giving him a puppy dog look and pouting; which he knew he could get Mew with that, gave in. Well, It’s a good decision, anyway. Chopper now has a playmate.

“She’s cute,” Max said, he carried Joo on his chest, looking extremely pleased with himself as he clutches the fluffy cat. “Do you also want a cat, Tul? Let's get one.” He asked, turning to Tul.  
  
Tul just waved him off and laughed, “Max, We can’t even keep a fish for a week and you want a cat?” 

Max just chuckled and Gulf laughed too as he watches the cat pulled away from Max and Joo went towards Gulf who bumped her nose into his belly and attempts to find s comfortable position in his lap.  
  
Mew watches Gulf fondly, and Gulf watches the cat closes her eyes and purrs, they fell in silence and Mew started rubbing Gulf's back and the next thing he knew, he was looking down at him, confused. “Gulf, Are…. Are you crying?

Gulf nodded his head and didn’t bother wiping some few tears away from his cheeks, “I don't know. Maybe hormones.” He said, rather loudly, in his own.

  
Everyone laughed at that, even Gulf.

* * *

"This is the second time he kicked you out.” Tul said as he handed Mew a coffee on the couch. “What’s the reason now?”

Mew sipped the warm coffee slowly; letting the bitter taste costs his tongue and embracing the warmth spreading down his throat. Then he speaks, “He prepared a dinner for me and I was late for thirty minutes because of work. He got mad and yeah, he kicked me out.” He answered and sighed in deep exhaustion. 

Getting kicked out by your own partner wasn’t a good thing especially when Gulf's pregnant and all moody. He knew his boyfriend’s reason was a bit petty when Mew got really scared a little because Gulf was really mad and screamed on top of his lungs – even started throwing some clothes at him.

Tul laughed hysterically but then stops when Mew shots him daggers, he speaks, “I was actually planning to visit him again this evening because he still owes me pizzas because he lost at the game. Tell him he still owes me.”  
  
Mew rolled his eyes, “That’s smart. Tell him that while he's grumpy and hormonal.”

Tul cackled, “Have you decided what to name your son?”

“Not yet. But he told me one of his choices was Sheldon.” Mew said, cringing at the thought, actually. Apparently, Gulf had decided to include that on the list of names. 

“I knew it.” 

“You know he’s been obsessed with Big Bang theory lately..” Mew said – letting his thoughts go further as he thinks of his baby, swaddled in blankets, lying inside the crib Mew painted himself, in nursery that him and Gulf designed. He smiled at that, he honestly can’t wait for that to happen.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tul said, “But have you talked to him about it, though?”

“I was planning to talk to him about it when I get home.” Mew said, leaning his back on the couch – He wandered what Gulf was doing right now at their condo, alone. He wanted to go home so bad and just bury Gulf in his arms but he knew he’s still upset and Mew was just going to let another hour pass then he'd drive him to his family.

“You look worried, Mew. Do you want me to call him and check up on him?” Tul suggested and Mew was glad that he has a friend like him because he didn’t even need to talk or say something because Tul had already figured what was on his mind.

“Yes, please, Tul.” Mew mumbled as he watches his friend fishing out his phone from his pocket and started dialing Gulf's number – He picked the phone up in second ring.

“Tul?” Gulf's voice mumbled on the other line and Tul clicked the speaker on.

Tul narrowed his eyes on Mew before speaking, “Hey, G. I just called to know how are you doing?”

Mew bite his lip as he waited for Gulf to make a reply because the latter had become silent on the other line until they heard Gulf sighed, “Well, I'm not doing well. My baby's daddy just left the house. He left us.”

Tul looked apologetic at his friend and Mew groaned quickly, rubbing his hands down on his tired face. Now, Gulf thinks Mew left them when in reality he was the one who told Mew to leave but then again it’s hormones, mood swings and his pregnant brain was doing things to him.

“Mew left you?” Tul asked, “He loves you and your baby so much. I don't think he's going to leave his family.”

“Well he left me already,” Gulf said. 

“Do you want me to come over, Gulf?” Tul asked again and Mew just was just sitting there on the couch, listening to their conversation.  
  
“No,” Gulf replied, “It’s late. We’re just going to wait for Mew. I'll take a nap first. Goodnight, Tul.” Even before Tul could say something, Gulf ended the call already.

Mew quickly pulled himself from the couch and patted his pockets just to make sure his car key was there, then narrowed his eyes on Tul who was already looking back at him.”

“Gulf’s probably waiting for you, Mew. It’s just that symptoms are getting into him.”

Mew smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I know.” He began, “I'll get going then, Thank you, bro.” He finished and waved a hand to his friend and he was out of the house, climbing inside his car and drives home.

It took fifteen minutes for Mew to arrived home, He let himself inside the condo, and was about to head for the bedroom because Gulf said on the phone with Tul that he's going to take a nap when he sees the kitchen light on. “Gulf?”

Mew walked into the kitchen and found Gulf rummaging through the fridge, It was obvious that Gulf didn’t hear him so he went towards him and as soon as he was one foot away from his boyfriend, He pulled Gulf into his arms, chest on his back, He felt his lover shivers and slammed the fridge door so hard that a couple of magnets fell, “Babe, What are you doing?” Mew asked.

“Wha-“ Gulf breathed and tilted his head to look at Mew, “You’re here.”

Mew smiled and kisses the button of Gulf's nose, “Yeah. I'm sorry for leaving you alone here. I'm sorry for being late and wasted the dinner you have prepared for me.”

Gulf instantly relax into his arms as he smiled sheepishly at Mew, “No. Don’t say sorry. I was being mean and harsh to you. I'm sorry for getting mad at you, I'm sorry for telling you to leave.” He said and pouted even more as he leaned his back more comfortably on Mew's chest.

Mew just grinned, amused, “That’s fine, darling. But, What are you doing awake? It's eleven already.”

“I know, But, like, I was really hungry.” Gulf huffed, embarrassed. “Our baby kicked my tummy and I think he was telling me that I was being mean to his father.”

Mew chuckled, “Okay. But what were you in the mood? If it’s something you have to cook then I'll make it for you.”  
  
“I just… I want cereal.” Gulf said, pulling away from Mew's arms and turned around to look up at Mew, who was looking at him in disbelief, “What?” He asked.  
  
“You just want cereal?” Mew asked incredulously and then he started moving when Gulf glanced at him with a I'm serious look, he checked the cabinet and glad that they still have some cereal, he got a small bowl and spoon, He glances at Gulf behind his shoulder. “What are you looking at, babe?”

Gulf smiles as he sat down on the chair, “It’s just that you’re really fascinating and you’re going to be a good dad.”

“And so is you,” Mew said – returning the smile Gulf was giving him, “No sugar, right? The doctor said to cut back on the sugar.” He prepared the meager portion of cereal for Gulf and looked at him again, “Are you sure you don’t want anything than cereal?”

“Yep.” Gulf said and Mew walked over to the table, dropping into the chair beside Gulf, sliding down the bowl his way carefully, Gulf yawned before putting the spoon with cereal in his mouth.  
  
“Sleepy and tired?” Mew inquired, rubbing Gulf's back.

“Yes, and that’s your fault. You did this to me.”  
  
Mew just cackled, he’s back at it again. 

“Yes, I did.” Mew said smiling and too proud. He reaches over to run one of his hands through Gulf's hair, the other coming to rub his belly.

“Yes, like that.” Gulf groaned with his mouth full. Then Mew feels a little movement inside Gulf's tummy and he grinned.  
  
“Oh, I think he's saying hello to us.” Mew muttered, staring fondly at Gulf's large tummy. “How cute.”  
  
“That's easy for you to say because you're not the one feeling it.” Gulf huffed.

“Yeah, Good point. And you’re done?” Mew asked, tipping his head in the direction of the now empty bowl, Gulf nodded his head and Mew quickly put the dishes into the sink and sat besides Gulf again, ”What do you want to do now, babe?”

“Let’s sleep?” Gulf said, raising his arms for Mew and carefully pulled him and buried Gulf into his chest. “I'm sorry again, love. I didn't mean to snap at you. I love you. So much. And I can't wait to have our baby with us.” Gulf mumbled against his chest.

“I love you too, babe. And I know you didn’t mean it, yeah? You don’t have to think about it so much.” Mew assured, caressing the back of Gulf's neck.

He could feel Gulf smiled in his chest and he speaks, “This is what I love. I love this. I love you and our baby.” 

“I love the both of you too and I'm going to give you both everything. I promise.” Mew said – he kisses Gulf's head and held him lovingly around his arms. He feels _home_. 

And yes, Mew's going to do everything for his family.


End file.
